Declaración de amor
by Mayra L.R
Summary: Linda esta enamorada de Near. Mello la chantajea con un cuaderno de dibujos comprometedores del albino para que se confiese ¿Como terminaran las cosas?


**_los personajes de este fic no me pertenecen sino que a los creadores de Death note solo hago esto como un pasatiempo sin fines de lucro._**

**_No es yaoi._**

**Declaración**** de amor:**

No podía dejar de observarlo aunque no realizara nada que fuera extraordinario o por lo menos interesante para las personas comunes ,las que no entendían su amor ciego hacia ese raro y frío chico.

Ese chico tan interesante y enigmático haciendo que todo lo referente a él dará curiosidad ,y ella era muy curiosa tal vez demasiado llevándola a ser casi una acosadora en cubierto , mirándolo siempre como lo estaba haciendo en este preciso momento en el comedor del orfanato.

Aunque ya estaba por terminar la hora del almuerzo ella no había probado bocado viendo comer a Near quien parecía ajeno a su mirada tan intensa que casi atravesaba al pobre chico de cabellos blancos ,no le dio importancia a los chicos que se iban del lugar ,quedaban unos pocos entre ellos Near que comenzaba a jugar infantilmente con unos de sus tantos robots de juguete sobre la mesa.

Su perfecto panorama del chico fue tapado por un rubio un tanto prepotente y bravucón llamado Mello que por una extraña razón sonreía cinicamente viéndola fijamente a los ojos mientras mordía una de sus inseparables barras de chocolate , rápidamente se sentó arriba de la mesa echando a un lado su plato de comida casi intacto ,al lado de él estaba su mejor amigo un pelirrojo llamado Matt quien se sentó mas tranquilamente sin sacar su vista de su videoconsola portátil.

-cuidado Linda , se te van a salir los ojos-pronuncio Mello divertido volviendo a morder su chocolate.

-¿que quieres Mello?-pregunto molesta.

-nada solo pasaba por aquí y no pude evitar notar que te encontrabas muy concentrada ¿o me equivoco?.

-eso no es de tu interés.

-quizás tengas razón pero estoy demasiado aburrido.

-¿y por eso tienes que venir a molestarme?.

La sonrisa del muchacho se agrando- es que ya no es tan divertido molestar a Near o Matt ademas ningun otro niño de aqui esta enamorado de un ladrillo como lo estas tu.

-deja de decir tonterías Mello -dijo Linda parándose dispuesta a irse.

-yo que tu me sentaría de nuevo -comento mas serio que antes dándole una tercera mordida al chocolate y sacando un cuaderno de dentro de su remera negra haciendo que la chica abra los ojos a mas no poder sentándose de nuevo en el lugar.

-¿ese es mi cuaderno de-

-así es, tu cuaderno de dibujo no sabes como me divertí viéndolo ¿no Matt?-le pregunto al chico que solo asintio con la cabeza demasiado concentrado en el juego como para hablar-como sea ,no sabia que eras tan pervertida Linda quien lo creería con esa cara de santa que tienes -comento el chico aparentando desilucion.

Linda estaba avergonzada a muerte-devuélvemelo -exigió.

-no al menos hasta que me divierta un poco, me pregunto que pensaría el cabeza de algodón si le muestro esto ¿tu que piensas Matt?-el mencionado solo levanto los hombros con indiferencia-pues debo confesarte Linda que me traumaste un poco tus dibujos son muy realistas,nunca me hubiera imaginado a Near desnudo-ante lo ultimo la chica pego un gritito llamando la atención de los pocos chicos que quedaban en el comedor exceptuando a Near que seguía en su mundo con sus robots todo ante la divertida mirada de Mello que después del grito se destornillo a carcajadas.

-¡deja de decir tonterías no esta desnudo!-grito tratándose de defender.

-desnudo sin camisa es lo mismo-dijo restandole importancia.

-no,no es lo mismo ahora devuélveme mi cuaderno o se lo diré a Roger.

-tu y yo sabemos que no se lo dirás ¿como piensas que se tomaría semejantes dibujos de una chiquilla de ,cuantos años,trece?-Linda se quedo sin palabras él tenia razón-así me gusta te devolveré el cuaderno solo si vas y le dices al idiota de Near que estas completamente enamorada de el y luego lo besas.

-¡ ¿ que ? ,no pienso hacerlo.

-sino lo haces le mostrare tus adorable retratos que hiciste de él-concluyo el rubio abriendo la envoltura de una nueva barra.

La chica parecía acorralada-¿que ganas con todo esto Mello?.

-¿yo? pues divertirme un rato -explico como si fuera obvio-ahora ve-ordeno.

Linda trago en seco viendo como el albino seguía ajeno a toda la situación se encamino donde el estaba a unas cuatro mesas de distancia no sin antes darle una mirada asesina al rubio que solo hizo que riera mas cinicamente si es que eso era posible sus piernas temblaban mas a cada paso que se acercaba.

Mientras tanto Matt había pausado su juego solo para ver la escena -oye Mello.

-¿que?.

-divertirte no es la única razón para todo esto ¿o me equivoco?.

-no,no te equivocas quiero ver si mi teoría es cierta.

-¿ teoría? ¿que teoría?.

-quiero saber si ese blancucho muestra por lo menos alguna expresión o emoción o si simplemente no siente nada como aparenta quiero saber a que clase de persona me enfrento y compito para ser el sucesor de L.

-ah ya veo-dijo Matt prestando atención nuevamente a Linda quien ya estaba por llegar a la mesa de Near.

Lamentablemente para la chica el camino no era tan largo y por consecuencia había llegado rápido se puso en frente del chico con los nervios a flor de piel sin saber por donde empezar .

-¿se te ofrece algo ,Linda?-pregunto Near con su analítica voz sin despegar la vista de sus juguetes.

-eh.. yo...yo Near-

-te encuentras demasiado nerviosa, estoy un 90% seguro que tiene algo que ver con el grito que pegaste hace unos minutos.

-no ,no es eso.

-oh entonces me equivoque-dijo mas para si que para la chica.

-Near yo...yo tengo algo importante que decirte.

-¿importante? adelante dilo-pronuncio sin importarle lo que tuviera que decir en realidad.

-es-estoy enamorada...-

-así que enamorada eh-dijo con total desinterés sosteniendo un pequeño soldado de plástico ante sus ojos.

Linda se giro viendo a Mello quien sostenía el cuaderno con dos dedos haciéndolo balancear en modo de amenaza solo atino a morderse el labio y volver a ver a Near.

* * *

><p>-¿no te parece demasiado sucio chantajearla Mello?.<p>

-tu cállate, ademas creo que le estoy haciendo un favor.

-¿un favor?-pregunto sin entender a que se refería su amigo.

-si Matt ,un favor si le dice ahora lo que siente y Near la rechaza tal vez en el futuro lo entienda y se busque a alguien que le corresponda y si Near le corresponde-

- creo que es mas que obvio que no lo hará.

-bueno digamos que las posibilidades son del 0,05%.

* * *

><p>-Near yo estoy enamorada...-su voz se quebró y sus ojos se empezaron a llenar de lagrimas ante la impotencia de tener que hacerlo de esa manera ,dominada por la desesperación bruscamente tiro el soldado de las manos del albino quien observo su recorrido hasta el suelo para después ser tomado de la camisa fuertemente obligado a salir de la silla para subir a la mesa que los separaba para no ser lastimado con el borde de esta viendo directo a los ojos llorosos de una nerviosa Linda quien repentinamente lo beso cerrando los parpados fuertemente haciendo que las lagrimas por fin caigan ,lo soltó sin poder verlo a la cara y dijo con un hilo de voz-Near estoy enamorada de ti.<p>

* * *

><p>A unos metros de ahí dos espectadores abrieron los ojos a mas no poder también quedando con la boca abierta en total incredibilidad.<p>

-por dios...lo hizo-susurro atónito Matt.

-ni que lo digas,yo la mande pero no me imaginaba que tuviera el valor de hacerlo-menciono Mello tragando el chocolate que tenia en la boca.

-¿de que hablas? le dijiste que sino lo hacia le enseñarías el cuaderno a Near.

-si tienes razón pero igualmente...-observo nuevamente la escena de la chica temblorosa ante un imperturbable Near arrodillado en la mesa-fue mas divertido de lo que creí-la sonrisa volvió a su rostro.

* * *

><p>Linda miraba fijamente el suelo sin poder creer lo que acababa de hacer su corazón palpita a mil ,y sus pies parecían pegados al suelo ,por fin se había declarado ante Near.<p>

-¿no me dirás nada?-pregunto con ansias de recibir una respuesta.

-no tengo nada que decir-pronuncio como si nada ganándose una mirada de incredulidad por parte de la chica.

-¿nada que decir? te acabo de abrir mi corazón diciéndote mis sentimientos y ...¿no me dirás nada?-pregunto dolida.

-no-fue la corta y tranquila respuesta por parte del albino bajándose lentamente de la mesa para recoger los juguetes que se cayeron al suelo por tan precipitosa forma de actuar por parte de Linda.

-po-por favor Near dime algo...por favor-suplico ya quebrada con lagrimas cayendo como cascada por sus ojos.

-mmm bueno ya que tanto insistes que tal algo como no correspondo tus sentimientos,si creo que es lo mas indicado-dijo ya terminando de juntar sus juguetes viendo el estado deplorable de la muchacha sin importarle lo mas mínimo.

La rabia ,el odio y la desilucion por el rotundo rechazo cegó a la chica quien le dio una sonora cachetada al chico para luego salir corriendo dejando a Near con la cara echa a un lado y la mejilla roja.

* * *

><p>-uuuh eso tuvo que doler-pronuncio Matt casi sin poder creer lo que acababa de ver.<p>

-ni que lo digas fue una escena digna de telenovela-comento con una sonrisa que delataba que le encanto lo que sucedió.

-esto nos enseña que nunca hay que romperle el corazón a las chicas...bueno eso y que están locas de remate.

-soy un idiota ,no traje la cámara de vídeo.

-¡eso hubiera estado super!.

-shh ahí viene Near -el albino se hizo paso entre ellos llevando sus juguetes entre los brazos sin siquiera dirigirles la mirada mientras que Mello y Matt se mordían los labios para no estallar en carcajadas una vez que quedo de espalda a ellos dijo-se Mello que tu de alguna manera obligaste a Linda a decir y hacer todo ello aunque sus sentimientos eran sinceros ella jamas haría eso ,es una persona prudente que se vio cercada a ello por la desesperación y también se que fue una estrategia para saber mi naturaleza humana.

-¿y eso que? piensas que me das miedo cabeza de cebolla pues te equivocas.

-¿se acuerdan de Sara y Berucca?-la sonrisa de la cara de Mello se borro y la de Matt desapareció en el aire como si hubieran visto a un shinigami,mientras Near desaparecía por la puerta con una sorisita en su rostro,la venganza era dulce.

* * *

><p><strong>hola gente! si lees esto es por que leíste toda la historia ¿merezco un REVIEW? solo te tomara un segundo ,terminar esto a mi me costo dos días :(<strong>


End file.
